


Pretty Perfect

by MysticX



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Begging, Bottom Bokuto Koutarou, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Consensual Somnophilia, Crying, Cum Play, Dirty Talk, Dom Akaashi Keiji, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Face Slapping, Finger Sucking, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Minor Spoilers, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spit Kink, Sub Bokuto Koutarou, Top Akaashi Keiji, Vibrators, out of pocket-, time skip haikyuu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:11:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26120173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticX/pseuds/MysticX
Summary: To other people, it would be a surprise, but not for the two of them. Akaashi loved torturing Bokuto.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 381





	Pretty Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> KJSDSKJHK the fact that I was able to finish this with school im-
> 
> enjoy!!

It was early morning, and Akaashi had been up all night editing an article his boss sent him, yawning as he lightly scratched at his eye, the soft glare of the computer slightly irritating him. He sighed, the silent whirring of the air conditioner filling the room.

Turning around for a brief moment, he smiled, seeing the well known white and black hair sticking out of the blanket as the outside hitter was snugly sleeping on their bed. Bokuto was heavily exhausted from last night, the Black Jackals' training was much harder than usual, and the man couldn't even walk a step before Akaashi had to carry said man to the bedroom to rest. Thankfully, Atsumu had told him that they weren't going to be training today, so Bokuto could sleep in however long he wanted.

Bokuto was sleeping peacefully, nuzzling his face into his pillow as he wrapped the soft blanket tighter around him. Akaashi smiled, facing the computer screen once again, resuming his typing.

It was quite nice living with Bokuto. There was no more hassle about who'd be going to who's place, and it was good to have no more sad moments wherein one of them missed each other. They worked really hard to save up enough money to buy a simple but pretty house to fit both of them, and all the hard work they went through paid off.

Several minutes had passed, and an idea had come up in the editor's head, his lips twitching into a smile the more he thought about it. He saved his work, shutting down the computer, he could always finish it next time, and it was due weeks from now, it could wait. He lightly walked to his side of the bed, opening the cabinets of his bedside table, searching for something.

They weren't able to really... _enjoy_ each other that much, especially with Bokuto having to always be in tip top shape for Black Jackals, and Akaashi being an editor, it was a bit difficult nowadays. Funnily enough, Bokuto was the shyer one whenever they did have romps, and Akaashi was definitely the one who led more.

To other people, it would be a surprise, but not for the two of them. Akaashi loved torturing Bokuto.

After rummaging through his stuff for a few minutes, he smiled, finally catching what he needed to wake the man up. It was Bokuto's favorite, too. With the item in his hands, he held his hand out, twirling it around in all its glory. He quietly made his way to the bathroom, thoroughly washing it to make sure it was clean.

Akaashi loved using the hitachi wand on him.

He silently made his way to his still sleeping boyfriend, a small smile on his face. By Bokuto's side, he carefully lifted the blanket, making him shiver a little. Pressing the button, the silent vibrations filled the room as Akaashi felt his heart race.

Thank god Bokuto was a heavy sleeper.

The wand in his hand, he lightly placed the rubber head on the outside hitter's chest, taking in the view of Bokuto twitching slightly from the stimulation. But knowing the man, he wouldn't wake up, he'd just think he's having a dream.

 _Good. Wouldn't want this to end too quickly_.

He slowly moved the head a little bit to the left, biting his lip lightly as an airy moan escaped the sleeping man's lips, the vibrations going to his sensitive nipple. Bokuto gulped, his breathing getting heavier as a blush was slowly spreading across his face. Akaashi glanced down, seeing the tent in the man's pants.

_How cute._

He continued playing with his sleeping boyfriend, moans and whimpers filling the room, mixing with the vibrations coming from the wand. Bokuto was lightly sweating now, his face flushed as sweat went down his forehead, his eyes still closed. Akaashi forgoed the wand, lightly dragging his fingers down from Bokuto's chest to his crotch, feeling the man's breath hitch.

Resting his face in his other hand, he slowly traced circles on Bokuto's clothed dick, watching his facial expressions change and his breathing speed up. He rubbed his palm on him, his hips bucking up slightly as Bokuto threw an arm around his eyes, his body shaking. Akaashi continued, feeling his hand slowly get soaked, Bokuto's wetness going through the fabric as he moaned particularly loud, his legs twitching. 

The black haired man sped up his ministrations, with Bokuto whining and thrashing his head around. Loud moans and whimpers filled the room, making Akaashi's body heat up as he deliberately went faster, his demeanor different from before.

 _"Hah... Akaashi, close…"_ A pleasured sigh came from Bokuto, who had finally woken up from his boyfriend's ministrations, breathing heavily. " _Please... Want it so bad..."_ He cried out, his eyes rolling back to his head as he moaned cutely from the pleasure Akaashi was giving him.

"I will, Bokuto. Just make sure you behave." Akaashi said nonchalantly, his hand going on autopilot as Bokuto started seeing stars. After a few minutes, he was teetering on the edge of his orgasm.

 _"Akaashi, right there, please don't- Fuck~!"_ Bokuto moaned, so dangerously close, looking Akaashi in the eye, pleading. " _Can I please cum? Please? I'll be good, I promise, please~?"_ He begged pathetically, barely being able to keep his eyes on his boyfriend, a high pitched whine ripping out of his mouth, his head thrown back and his eyes crossed.

Akaashi smiled, and gave it to him.

Bokuto came with a loud moan, his back forming into a perfect arch as he felt himself exit his body, his high coming down with his body trembling furiously, his breathing ragged and heavy. A tsk came from Akaashi's mouth.

"Look at you, you made a mess." He said, gesturing to his own hand, and the man's ruined sweatpants. Sighing, he used his same hand to gather all the cum from Bokuto's mess, the man shivering from slight overstimulation as he did so. He went closer to his boyfriend, taking his face into his other hand.

"Koutarou..."

A sharp sound cut through the room as Bokuto snapped out of his trance, only to then feel the sharp stinging of his cheek. His eyes started accumulating tears, and before he could even ask why he did that, Akaashi's firm grip forced him to look him in the eye, his head raised up higher than what was comfortable. A gasp escaped him as he stared Akaashi down, his eyes were dark, and held no emotion.

"How dare you make a mess? Didn't I ever tell you to always be tidy?" He asked, the tone of his voice still as casual as ever, making chills run down Bokuto's body, feeling cum drip down to his mouth.

"It's your mess, so you have to clean it up."

Akaashi rubbed the pad of his thumb against Bokuto's bottom lip, liking the way his face was stained with his own mess, smiling. He slowly shoved his thumb inside his mouth, feeling at his tongue.

"Clean it."

Bokuto complied, starting off with little kitten licks to lap at each individual finger, and resulting in him messily cleaning Akaashi's cum stained hand on purpose, making sure it would end up on his face before sucking on his first two fingers for a considerable amount of time, looking him in the eye innocently before taking his fingers out of his mouth with a pop.

 _" 'M finished, Keiji."_ He said quietly, feeling goosebumps rise on his arms as Akaashi looked at him.

"... I'll clean your face, hold on." The man said, pulling a handkerchief from out of his pocket, going to wipe Bokuto's face when he moved away. Confused, he put down the fabric.

"You don't want me to clean it?"

"..." 

"... You want it on your face?"

Bokuto nodded shyly, feeling himself get wet again as Akaashi's face turned into an expression of disgust.

"You really are _disgusting_ , aren't you?" He asked, gripping his boyfriend by the hair.

Bokuto's eyes lit up at the word.

_"Mhmm~"_

"... I keep forgetting that you consider that a compliment..." Akaashi sighed. "Oh well…"

He went closer to Bokuto's face, licking a stripe up his face.

"Mm..." He mumbled. Shortly after, he tapped his boyfriend's cheek, making Bokuto shrink sadly as he opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue.

Akaashi gathered the cum, which was now mixed with his saliva, into the tip of his tongue, opening his mouth. He let it drip down slowly onto Bokuto's tongue, spitting one more time into his mouth right after, wiping his lips.

"On your knees, palms flat on the floor, and don't close your mouth."

Bokuto complied.

Shortly after, a camera shutter went off, Akaashi's phone in his hands, an amused look on his face.

"You didn't think I was actually gonna swallow it, now did you? It was good, but you're far away from even having that privilege, princess." He said, looking Bokuto in the eye.

"Oh, and take off your clothes."

Bokuto quite literally lit up, bouncing in excitement on his knees, not even bothering to swallow as he tasted himself on his tongue as he spoke animatedly.

"We weren't done?"

Akaashi smiled.

"Did I ever say that~?"

Bokuto giggled, and started laughing harder in joy, hurriedly taking off his clothes, fumbling around. Akaashi sighed at his boyfriend's antics.

Nevertheless, he'll make sure his _pretty_ princess gets a _perfect_ beating.


End file.
